koffandomcom-20200223-history
Brian Battler
USA |Height = 219 cm (7'2") |Weight = 152 kg (335 lbs) |Blood Type = O |Job/Occupation = Football player |Likes = Viper (beloved car) |Dislikes = Hardworking Efforts |Hobbies = Car Racing |Favorite Food = Mashed potatoes |Forte in Sports = Hunting, Football |Fighting Style = Power Attacks }}Brian Battler (ブライアン・バトラー, Buraian Batorā) is one of the members of the American Sports Team in The King of Fighters '94. He was supposed to come from an earlier SNK game, Football Frenzy. Early designs of Brian depicted him in more traditional football player fashion, but his final design left him without a helmet and a more "casual" uniform. This was done to make him not look exactly like the character Johnny Maximum in the World Heroes series. __TOC__ Story Despite being named MVP of the year, he had a violent behavior and only found pleasure in tackling his opponents. He was asked by Heavy D! to fill in the missing spot to the three man team, to which he agreed. In their non-canonical team ending of the King of Fighters '94 tournament, Brian claimed he was going to return to playing football for his fans. A running gag seems to exist with the USA Sports team, where they will receive invitations to that year's KOF tournament, only to be beaten senseless and have their invitations stolen from them by another team. This happened to them in 1997 and 2000 (with the New Faces Team -1997-, and Vanessa, Ramon, and Seth -2000- being the respective culprits), and to Lucky Glauber in Neo Geo Battle Coliseum (with Shermie being the assailant). It is unknown who took his invitation for Neo Geo Battle Coliseum. Personality Brian is very brash and kind of a brute. Powers * Energy Attacks - Brian can release attacks infused with energy. * Energy Body - Brian can cover his own body with energy. * Ignore Weight - 'Brian can lift and throw anyone in spite of his/her weight. Fighting Style Brian is a power striker and grappler. His moves are inspired by football maneuvers and wrestling. Music *'Slum No. 5 - The King of Fighters '94, '98 Voice actors *Eiji Yano - The King of Fighters series *Taro Kiuchi - The King of Fighters: Destiny Game Appearances *The King of Fighters '94 *The King of Fighters '94: Rebout *The King of Fighters '98 *The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match *The King of Fighters 2000 - As a PS2 Maniac Striker for Terry Mobile Appearances * Metal Slug Defense (unlockable) *KOF98 Ultimate Match Online Cameo Appearances *The King of Fighters '97 - in the China stage *The King of Fighters 2002 - in the Mexico stage *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match - background cameo in the U.S.A stage *Neo Geo Battle Coliseum - background cameo *The King of Fighters XIII - background cameo in '95 U.S.A. stage Anime Appearances *The King of Fighters: Destiny See also *Brian Battler/Gallery *Brian Battler/Quotes Cards Sprites Gallery USA Team.png|'94 artwork of the American Sports Team KOF '98-American Sports Team.jpg|KOF '98 American Sports Team 94rebout usa.jpg|The King of Fighters '94 Rebout: American Sports Team Illustration by Hiroaki. Screenshot_2018-11-10-06-50-14.png|KOF All Star artwork es:Brian Battler Category:Characters Category:The King of Fighters characters